Sleep Sweet
by Wendago
Summary: Tendershipping Dark Bakura X Ryou Bakura, oneshot. The millenium ring spirit has been thinking about his host alot, and is surprised to find Bakura's been having some similar thoughts.


The Millennium Ring Spirit quietly watched his host from the shadow relm. Bakura lay on his back, half asleep on his bed. He fumbled with the millennium ring, tracing his fingers around the golden eye in the centre. The rope the pendant hung from rubbed the back of Bakura's neck. He liked the feeling, it tickled, like gentle fingers running along his pale flesh.

His voice scarcely audible, Bakura whispered to the pendant. It was nothing important, but he liked to think his darker half was listening.

The spirit, still quietly resting in the shadows, really was listening. He gave a tiny smirk, _'silly boy' _he thought _'I'm not in that old hunk of metal... I'm inside you.' _His thoughts echoed through the clouds but faded long before they reached the boy who continued tracing his fingers along the gold of the Millennium Ring.

The spirit felt his shoulders relax as Bakura's voice swirled around him. It's sweet falsetto composure infecting the theif's very being. It felt so good. It felt like he was walking on air. It felt-

"Warm."

Bakura looked up. He was sure he'd heard a voice just now. The spirit froze realizing he'd left the shadow relm, he hoped his host wouldn't be able to see him. Apparently not, since he soon went back to talking.

The spirit knelt down and looked up at his host's face. He looked into Bakura's chocolate eyes, and at the same time he was looking out of them. he was surrounded by them. It made his heart ache. he wished he could just lose himself and be engulfed by them.

Reaching up a transparent arm the spirit swept his hand through Bakura's head. Through those round chocolate oceans. They remained smooth and undisturbed. The spirit frowned, it forced him to remember he really was a ghost. A feeling of powerlessness swept over him.

Staring at the young whitenette, the Ring Spirit wondered what it must be like to really touch that skin or run fingers through that milky hair. Whenever the spirit had control of his host's body the hair and skin seemed to lose their luster.

_'Cherry painted lips, skin like cream and eyes like seas of chocolate...' _The spirit thought idly, _'He must taste sweet.' _Aparently Bakura had been thinking the same of the millennium ring. He brought it to his face and earnestly pressed his lips against the shimmering gold.

The cold, blood-like taste of metal was sugar to Bakura as his eyes slipped closed and he seemed to fall asleep.

The spirit's eyes widened in shock. Almost in a state of panic he fled back to the shadow relm only to find Bakura's soul there searching for him.

"Get out." The theif said coldly, though his soul pleaded: _'No... No... Make him stay, bring him close.' _"Get out." He repeated, "This is my place, you have no right to be here." And Bakura's body wasn't strong enough to be without a soul for long, but Bakura did not listen to the spirit's commands. He took a few small steps forward. His heart raced and his stomach churned. Yearning burned through every inch of his body, growing stronger the closer he came to the spirit.

He stopped suddenly. It was too much; being so close, being on the edge of spilling your heart's wants.

"Spirit...?" He said as strongly as he could, "I have to tell you something" He braced himself and walked forward

again, the spirit in turn took a step back, "A few things really... You probably won't like it, though." Bakura stepped forward again. This time the spirit flinched but stayed in place, now curious about what his host would say next. "I know we don't ever really talk, and it may seem like it but, I don't hate you... I just... I... I..." He now stood less than and inch from the other soul.

_'I know what you'll say next'_ The spirit thought. A dull ache started deep in his chest. _'Pull him close' _His heart pleaded. He couldn't let the boy get close. There's no possible way it would work between them. He had to stop this before it could start.

"If you love something let it go." The spirit muttered, Bakura wasn't able to make out any of the words.

"H-Huh? Spirit I just wanted to say... I lo-" Bakura's words were cut of as the side of the thief's palm collided with his face,

and the boy was flung a few feet away.

"I told you to get out!" The spirit screamed in faked rage. But Bakura merely got to his feet and scrambled back to the spirit.

"NO!" He yelled defiantly, wrapping his arms about his darker half's waist. The spirit felt his heart sink as he struck his host again.

"Go away! Go away!" He tried to scream, but it fell away into a croak and then a sob as tears welled up in his eyes. He fell to his knees. Bakura seeing an opportunity ran back to the spirit and clung desperately to the front of the other's shirt.

"Please!" He wailed, "Spirit, I love you! I love you! I love you!" He continued his mournful chant as emotions raged through the spirit of the millennium ring. He remained still, staring straight ahead. He didn't know what to do.

_'Touch him.'_

_'Kiss him'_

_'I need him so badly, and he needs me.'_

His heart seemed like it was speaking with each throb, begging for affection. Finally the spirit fell to his heart's demands. Taking him by his sides, the theif pressed his lips against's his host's. Bakura moaned as he closed his eyes and his body relaxed. For a long time they stayed like that, pressed together while the shadow's swirled around them. The spirit's heart raced, his whole body tingled with warmth. He may never be able to have Bakura's body, but he had his soul. His very soul... And it was so warm. He closed his eyes after pausing to take a breath and then pressed against his host. Wrapping his arms around him. Trying to lose himself in the other soul.

Bakura pressed back against his dark half's lips eagerly. His sloppy kissing would have been comical except neither of them were in a state to notice humor. They were both to absorbed with each other.

Finally, much to both of their displeasure, they pulled away. Laying a transparent hand on his cheek and looking into his host's eyes the spirit smiled. He smiled warmly. For the first time in many, many years. "I love you too."

Bakura smiled and lay his head against the spirit's chest. "Mm... It feels so good to hear that from you." _'From anyone else it's just words, but you make it feel so wonderful... So wonderful...'_ He felt as though he might fall asleep.

The spirit glanced down at his better half and smiled He lifted Bakura up in his arms to return him from the shadows, whispering softly; "Sleep sweet, baby..."


End file.
